I get along (español)
by chibieiki
Summary: Como se adapta la gente que los rodea a esto de que sean 'pareja'. Serie de One-Shots. GaaHina. Ligera mención de ShikaTema Capt 1. El "viaje para llevarse mejor" de Temari y Hinata se detiene debido a un pequeño inconveniente. Capt 2. Neji recibe una carta de Hinata desde Suna y decide pedir ayuda.
1. Temari Hinata

Holas otra vez!

Pues si, me desaparecí un ratote, y hay varias razones (trabajo, escuela, etc) pero realmente no importan. Creo que lo único importante por decir es que por fin se me ocurrio una historia larga, espero poder terminar de planearla para publicarla ^-^

Tambien proximamente estaré publicando fics de Harry Potter que es mi otro fandom fuerte XD (Espero que tambien les guste =D)

Bueno, como siempre, muchas gracias por sus follows y reviews, no saben lo feliz que me ponen y lo mucho que significan para mi.

Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

Esto era una idea bastante estúpida, no era que la chica no le agradara era solo que… Ok ¡sí! No le agradaba nada, pero todo era porque era demasiado callada, tímida y ¡esos ojos en verdad le ponían los pelos de punta! Pero Shikamaru tenía razón, tenía que llevarse bien con Hinata ahora que se había convertido en la novia oficial de su pequeño hermano… Eso y el hecho de que había obligado a su propio novio a ir a un viaje con sus hermanos para que se llevaran mejor o como sea (una molestia en la opinión de Shikamaru). Así que ahí estaba, sentada en la sala de espera del centro médico de Suna porque a la querida señorita Hyuga casi le había dado un golpe de calor (no era su culpa que la chica aún no se hubiera acostumbrado al duro clima desértico, llevaba un mes viviendo ahí! ¡Por dios!).

"Temari-sama, Hyuga-sama ya está despierta, ¿le gustaría verla?" la mencionada hermana del desierto volteó a ver a la ninja medico con una mirada asesina, pero al ver el rostro asustado de ésta suspiró y se levantó para seguirla "Si, terminemos con esto de una vez".

Se encontró enfrente del cuarto 231. Soltó otro suspiro y entró sin tocar la puerta, asustando a la pobre chica pálida, giró los ojos cuando notó que la peliazul se sonrojaba.

"T-T-Temari-sama, p-p-perdóneme, no q-q-quería arruinar nuestro v-viaje… y-yo..." las puntas de sus dedos se estaban tocando. REALMENTE odiaba eso.

"¡Ya basta!" la maestra de viento se había exasperado, ¡ese maldito tartamudeo! La chica Hyuga cerró su boca inmediatamente, sus manos apretaron la blanca sabana que cubría sus piernas, sus nudillos tornándose casi del mismo blanco.

"Perdón" su voz era más suave que cualquier otro sonido que Temari hubiera escuchado jamás y la hizo preguntarse si realmente había escuchado algo. Con otro suspiro de exasperación ella miró a los tristes ojos perlados y lo notó: ese mismo brillo (o falta de éste), el mismo que Gaara tenía antes de que Naruto entrara en sus vidas, "Tú y Gaara tienen los mismos ojos" no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta mientras le dirigía a la heredera una de sus miradas más intensas.

Los ojos de Hinata voltearon hacia ella, grandes como platos, y entonces fue el turno de la rubia kunoichi de sorprenderse al notar que la sorpresa se convertía en una mezcla de tristeza y aceptación. "Gaara-kun m-me dijo lo m-mismo" esa pequeña sonrisa que apareció en la cara de porcelana confundió a Temari "pero no estoy de acuerdo con el" no hubo tartamudeo, esto comenzaba a ser interesante.

"¿ah sí? ¿Por qué no estás de acuerdo?" cruzo sus brazos de forma retadora.

"P-p-porque…" esos nudillos blancos estaban a punto de hacerse transparentes. Se limpió la garganta antes de continuar "Porque, ya no soy así, he cambiado, y me ha tomado demasiado hacerlo, así que… no tengo los ojos de un solitario o de un ser odiado" sus ojos se había cerrado con la intensidad de la furia reprimida que estaba sintiendo y aunque no había elevado su voz la rubia kunoichi había sentido la determinación en la chica peliazulada, la misma determinación que había dudado que existiera. Temari tuvo que sonreir, satisfecha ante ese discurso.

"¿ves? ¿No fue tan difícil, cierto?" viendo la confusión en esos ojos color perla explicó: "decir lo que piensas sin tartamudear".

Hinata se puso roja "Temari-san…" la puerta se abrió con un fuerte sonido, asustando a ambas chicas, aunque tuvieron reacciones totalmente diferentes: "¡Gaara-kun!" los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron como árbol de Navidad, Temari miró con odio a su hermano que era seguido por su manipulador de sombras favorito.

"Hinata-chan" su voz y cara estaban estoicas como siempre pero la urgencia de sus pasos hacía la cama y sus ojos traicionaban la preocupación que sentía, inmediatamente tomó asiento junto a la cama de hospital. La chica rubia notó que estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que dejaron de tomar en cuenta sus alrededores. La situación la hizo sonreír.

"Supongo entonces que SI fue una molestia" la postura "aburrido-manos en los bolsillos" habitual del Nara no cambió mientras se movía para quedar junto a su novia.

"Mmm, no realmente" miró pensativa a la otra pareja, Hinata soltó una risilla en respuesta a lo que Gaara le decía, solo la Hyuga podía oírlo "conocí un lado de Hinata que me agradó" por fin volteó su mirada a su novio.

"si bueno, yo conocí un lado de tu hermano que REALMENTE no quería conocer" un escalofrío lo recorrió mientras la mujer junto a él reía silenciosamente. Shikamaru la miró, le dio un pequeño beso y le hizo una "salgamos de aquí" seña. Temari miró por última vez a su hermano y su novia; estaban tomados de la mano y mirándose a los ojos mientras hablaban. Si esa chica Hyuga podía mantener ESA sonrisa en los labios de Gaara podría aprender a AMARLA. El ruido del pasillo del hospital llegó a sus oídos mientras salía de la habitación 231 para seguir al Ninja de Konoha que era su amante.

"Y… ¿dónde está Kankuro?" Preguntaba al tiempo que alcanzaba a Shikamaru.

Otro escalofrío pasó por el cuerpo del shinobi "tú tampoco quieres saber"

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Yo agradeceré mucho sus opiniones ^-^

¡Besitos!


	2. Neji

_¡Holas!_

_Ésta vez les traigo la reaccion de Neji al enterarse de la relacion de Gaara y Hinata, fue difícil de escribir (sobre todo porque Neji es un personaje serio con toques histericos, o bueno, asi lo veo yo XD) y, de hecho, es totalmente diferente de la primer idea que tenia sobre el punto de vista de éste precioso chico. Espero les guste._

_Por cierto, TODO lo que ha pasado en el manga (o por lo menos en los últimos 3 capítulos) no pasó para mi, es demasiado doloroso aceptarlo, es como la muerte de Fred Weasley, eso nunca pasó ¿ok? Fred sigue vivito y coleando en MI mundo enfermo y triste T-T_

_Por otro lado, **SI ya estoy escribiendo el fic GaaHina** que está centrado en ellos, pero como pretendo que sea un multi-chapter me está tomando un poco de tiempo planearlo. Por eso es que por lo mientras les traigo mis one-shots ^-^_

_Tambien les quiero agradecer los follows y las reviews, en verdad me inspiran bastante =')_

_Bueno ya, los dejo leer._

_(Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto)_

* * *

Le había tomado un tiempo superar el hecho de que su querida prima estuviera saliendo con el chico perro… En realidad nunca lo había superado, solo había aprendido a vivir con ello, pero nunca en su vida esperó estar leyendo lo que la carta en sus manos tenía escrito. Hinata-sama, ella, estaba saliendo con Gaara del desierto, ¡Gaara del desierto! ¿Como había ocurrido eso?

Al parecer estaba realmente contenta aunque fuera un psicópata reformado, la palabra clave en esa frase era ¡psicópata! ¿Qué tal que en cualquier momento se le ocurría hacer crack? Y, aunque el Ichibi hubiera sido removido, seguía siendo realmente peligroso. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar el recuerdo de la cita a la que fue obligado a asistir por Rock Lee, aquella en la que acabó vestido de chica porque su compañero pensaba que el Kazekage estaba enamorado de él, no era un recuerdo agradable (casi nada de lo que Rock Lee lo obligaba a hacer era agradable). Necesitaba hacer algo y necesitaba hacerlo pronto, ¿pero qué? ¡Shikamaru! El sabrá que hacer. No esperó un segundo más y salió a toda prisa de la propiedad Hyuga. La carta yacía en el piso de la sala de te.

* * *

No tardó mucho en llegar a la casa Nara, aún seguía agitado por la prisa con la que corrió pero valdría la pena. Llamó a la puerta y después de unos segundos fue abierta por el genio más perezoso de la aldea de la hoja.

"¿ah? ¿Neji? ¿Qué haces aquí?" No le dio importancia a la evidente sorpresa de Shikamaru y entró a la casa. "Claro, pasa" el sarcasmo del primer chuning de su generación tampoco iba a detener la misión que se había auto impuesto.

"Shikamaru, necesito tu ayuda" Neji caminó hasta la sala de la casa principal del clan Nara donde volteó a ver a los ojos a Shikamaru con toda la seriedad que podía expresar su rostro de porcelana. El genio de la hoja dejó salir un suspiro.

"Que problemático, ¿para que necesitas mi ayuda?" preguntaba al momento en que tomaba asiento y ofreciéndole a Neji hacer lo mismo. Al Hyuga nunca le había agradado la actitud desganada del Nara, pero ésta vez la aceptaría para lograr su objetivo, tomó asiento.

"Hinata-sama, ella, está saliendo con Gaara del Desierto" no pudo evitar que se notara su preocupación en la frase, la sentía. Tampoco pudo evitar irritación al notar como Shikamaru estaba totalmente relajado, y peor aun cuando solo se movió para encender un cigarrillo. "¿no se supone que a tu novia no le gusta que fumes?".

"Ella está a tres días de distancia, no lo notará" arg! Era realmente irritante esa forma tan despreocupada de ser, "Sí, Hinata está saliendo con Gaara, y según parece, quieres que te ayude a separarlos, ¿Por qué?" el humo del cigarrillo salió por su nariz mientras hablaba.

Neji explotó "¿A qué te refieres con 'por que'? ¡Es obvio por qué! Es un monstruo, casi mata a Rock Lee, casi nos mata a todos una vez, yo sé que ya no es un Jinchuriki, yo fui testigo de cómo volvía a la vida después de que Shukaku fuera extraido, pero ¿que nos asegura que no vaya a volver a matar indiscriminadamente? ¿Qué nos asegura que no atacará a las personas más cercanas a él? ¿Qué nos asegura que no atacará a Hinata?" El Hyuga estaba caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, gritaba y su respiración estaba agitada. Debía calmarse, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando obviamente a la única persona que podía ayudarle no le importaba la situación? Cerró los ojos ante la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer que su perezoso amigo se interesara en la cuestión.

Abrió los ojos para ver a Shikamaru tomar otra bocanada de su cigarrillo "Es cierto, nada nos asegura que Gaara vaya a permanecer estable, y también es cierto que es un shinobi bastante poderoso que solo podría ser enfrentado por Naruto para tener una remota posibilidad de vencerle" Esto no estaba ayudando a las ansias de Neji. Después de otra probada a su cigarrillo el Nara continuó "Pero… ¿Has pensado que podría funcionar?".

Neji volteó a mirarlo con sorpresa, ¿Cómo podría funcionar? Al parecer el fumador había interpretado su rostro como un 'explícate' pues comenzó a hablar después de un largo suspiro ahumado "Gaara es callado, reservado y hasta cierto punto tímido, características que van perfectamente bien con las de Hinata…" dio un fuerte aspiro del cigarrillo "pero lo que realmente te preocupa a ti es que Gaara es un sujeto que ha carecido de amor la mayor parte de su vida, eso y el Ichibi lo volvieron inestable y lo llevaron a creer que solo podía amarse a si mismo y que no necesitaría de nadie mas…" otra pausa para fumar. ¿Por qué Shikamaru le decía todo esto? ¿A que quería llegar?

"Naruto le enseñó lo que es tener personas preciadas: su aldea, sus hermanos, su sensei… Hinata. Le enseñó que el mayor poder se puede obtener a través de querer proteger a esas personas preciadas, eso lo ha vuelto más atento y responsable" una vez más se detenía, Neji en verdad quería destruir ese cigarro. "pero también lo ha hecho un poco dependiente, le gusta sentirse útil, pero no como un arma, sino como un protector. Él en verdad se preocupa por las personas que le son importantes, creo que el haber muerto por su aldea es una prueba suficiente…" ésta pausa en particular no molestó a Neji, al contrario, le permitió pensar en todo lo que había dicho hasta el momento el perezoso ninja. Según lo que Shikamaru le estaba mencionando, el contacto con Naruto había hecho con el demonio de la arena lo mismo que hizo con él, el genio Hyuga: lo cambió. No había notado que su vista había viajado hasta sus manos que se encontraban descansando en su regazo (tampoco notó cuando había tomado asiento) hasta que la levantó para ver porque Shikamaru tardaba tanto en continuar, estaba apagando el cigarrillo. "Además, de haberla querido matar ya lo hubiera hecho, llevan 3 meses saliendo".

¿¡Queeee?! Neji sintió como su saliva tomaba el camino equivocado y un ataque de tos comenzó a tonar su piel a un color azul.

"Que problemático" el Hyuga solo pudo observar como el ninja de 200 puntos de IQ salía de la habitación sin importarle que fuera a morir ahogado por su propia saliva (vaya manera honrada de irse de este mundo).

* * *

Mientras tanto en la propiedad Hyuga:

Hiashi Hyuga se disponía a disfrutar del te vespertino en la sala de té, cuando una hoja de papel llamó su atención

¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Yo les agradeceré infinitamente sus criticas constructivas y sus puntos de vista. ¡Besos!_


End file.
